The present invention relates to a polyolefin particle foam molding having various density regions.
Moldings made from polyolefin particle foams have achieved considerable importance as shock-absorbing packaging and packaging parts and as shock-absorbing parts in the strengthening of motor vehicles, for example as the core of bumpers, consoles, dashboards or the like. In accordance with the desired mechanical properties of the molding, the individual moldings vary in density and thickness.